


Humanity

by laikachi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hunk POV, Hunkcentric, Sad Hunk, The big boy is sensitive, Violence, War what is it good for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laikachi/pseuds/laikachi
Summary: Hunk has a realization, and it changes everything for him.





	Humanity

"HUNK! SHOULDER CANNON!" Shiros voice boomed over the comms. Hunk slammed his bayard into it's spot, summoning the huge cannon to Voltrons shoulder and firing into the nearest Galran cruiser. They are firing again before the first ship even has time to finish exploding.

They finally took out the last of the cruisers, and started heading down to the surface of the planet they were trying to liberate.

It had been a long battle, but they still needed to take out the ground base before they could call this a victory.

As they descended, the Galran base let our a barrage of lasers. They dodged them with ease, until the lasers suddenly split apart and the beams quickly overwhelmed them.

"Guys! We need to split up! We're too big a target!" Hunk said, spinning away from the rest of the Paladins. They all soared through the sky, twisting and dodging as best they could. Hunk couldn't help but feel jealous of their heightened agility. He was well aware that he wasn't the best pilot out of the group, but it was painfully clear in moments like this one. 

Hunk was jostled out of his thoughts as a stray laser hit Yellow."Augh! Sorry girl!" He took a hard turn, flying even further away from the other lions. "I need to land! Yellow isn't fast enough to dodge these lasers!"

In his periphery, Hunk noticed a city and decided that was as good a place to get some cover as any. It was only as he got closer that he noticed the city was in ruins.

A flash of ugly hatred and anger swept through his heart as Hunk thought about how this could have been a great civilization once. The residents of this planet were well known in this galaxy for their peacekeeping and pacifistic ways. How could the Galra reduce them to this without a care?

Hunk landed roughly between two dilapidated buildings, and took a minute to gather his thoughts. His scanners weren't picking up any activity for now, but he knew it would only be a matter of time before the Galra realized he had landed here. He summoned his bayard and jumped from Yellows mouth, ready to shoot at the first thing he saw. Thankfully, nothing immediately tried to kill him, so he powered down and took off towards the Galra base.

The plan had been to use Voltron to attack the base, but since he was here, Hunk figured infiltrating and destroying as much as he could from the ground was a good alternative. He cautiously made his way through the ruins and rubble, taking cover at every opportunity before continuing forward.

Hunk was running through what may have been a traffic crossing when it happened. He heard it before he saw the laser, and he just barely managed to throw himself to the side before it hit the ground. Looking up, he saw a single Galra soldier.

"I found one! I found a Paladin!" the Galra said into his comm, notifying his unit no doubt. 

This was bad. Hunk could take on one or two Galra sentries alone, but a whole squad was something else entirely. He got up as quickly as he could and aimed his bayard at the soldier, shooting off four rounds before he took cover behind a half collapsed wall. Hunk leaned his back against the wall, crouching and readying himself to fight again when he heard a pained wail.

Hunk couldn't help but peer over the edge of the wall, curious to see what had made the noise. To his great surprise, there was nothing on the other side but the downed Galra soldier.

"AUGHHHG SOMEONE! PLEASE! UNNNG IT HURTS!" The soldier cried, holding what was left of his leg. It looked like the whole thing had been taken off by Hunks shots earlier. "OH GODS PLEASE!" the Galrans voice cracked with pain.

Hunks eyes widened at the scene. He had never seen anything like it in the year he'd been fighting the Galra. The wailing of the soldier sounded so young and so painful.

If he didn't know any better Hunk would even say it sounded very... human. 

 


End file.
